


teen romance

by d_aredevisl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manipulation, Sad, Smoking, Smut, Teen AU, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Tony Stark, Teenage AU, Teenage Drama, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, bad boy bucky, tiny tony, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: “I know you’ve got a mangive me your handteen romance”summary:highschool au! winteriron, Buckys got a boyfriend, Tony has a dream and they both expect too much of the world.





	teen romance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this story is going to show a relationship between Tony and Bucky that isn’t always a great one there’s manipulation on both sides and sort of obsessive behaviour, here’s a list of some possible things you should know before going into this.
> 
> Unhealthy relationship, age gap relationship (tony is around 16/17 Bucky is 19), cheating, drinking, smoking, swearing, maybe some smut I’m not sure yet.
> 
> Notes: the story won’t be written in this poetry kind of way this is just to show how Tony’s mind works and give you an introduction I promise it will get better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Bucky Barnes, was too tony like what the first smoke of the day is to smokers, an addiction, the feeling of light-headedness and a promise of relief, he was and still is a taste that you keep trying to get again but everytime you try and just keeps pushing you further and further away from what you’re actually looking for, it promises you that first drag feeling while slowly destroying you everytime you search for it until eventually, it kills you.

Tony Stark was, is, a good kid, he gets good grades, doesn’t really go out to many parties as he’s too busy trying to prove himself to his father, trying to make a name for himself to be something bigger than just Howard starks teenager son. Tony is young, his naive, he doesn’t know what he wants in this cruel world and worst of all Bucky knows this, Bucky took this little fact about tony and gave him a promise of something bigger only to leave him breathless and wanting more.

Tony Stark was a boy wanting that relief of smoke.

Bucky was the one who ruined him.


End file.
